


Kitten

by emocatboy



Series: Kitten // Plibek [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Bakery and Coffee Shop, Hurt/Comfort, Kemonomimi, M/M, Trust, Trust Issues
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:34:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25181056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emocatboy/pseuds/emocatboy
Summary: Отабек торопливо шагал по мокрому асфальту, лавируя между бесконечными лужами, как вдруг взгляд сам зацепился за какое-то движение в кустах сбоку. Закусив губу и поразмыслив несколько секунд, парень решил всё-таки проверить — а вдруг кому-то требуется помощь? Удивлению парня не было предела, когда он обнаружил в зарослях явно замёрзшего гибрида. // AU, где Юра — выброшенный на улицу полукот, а у Отабека слишком доброе сердце.
Relationships: Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Series: Kitten // Plibek [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1824268
Kudos: 6





	Kitten

**Author's Note:**

> по мотивам (????) вот этой манги: https://yaoi-chan.me/manga/96589-yuri-on-ice-dj-russian-yankee-cat.html  
> мне она так понравилась, что я решил поразмышлять на тему "а что могло с ними случиться дальше?" ну и душа моя, естественно требовала чуть больше яоя, а я особо и не сопротивлялся :D  
> за собой оставлю право изменять некоторые моменты из манги, но первая часть цикла будет практически полностью повторять её события, разве что добавлю кое-что от себя.  
> группа в вк: https://vk.com/vincentdoux  
> Всех люблю!!

_Холодно._

_Почему так холодно?_

_Я больше не выдержу… прошло уже несколько дней, за которые я ни разу не ел, у меня больше не осталось сил. И этот чёртов ливень…_

_Неужели всё закончится… так?_

***

Отабек раздражённо вздохнул, глядя на плотную завесу ливня. Он не успел на последний автобус и уже несколько минут стоял под навесом остановки, надеясь, что дождь хоть немного ослабнет. Дом был в паре кварталов отсюда, но тащиться туда пешком в такую погоду крайне не хотелось.

— Вот же чёрт… — парень поморщился и всё же раскрыл зонт, понимая, что другого выхода нет. Всё равно денег на такси нет, а автобус он упустил.

Отабек торопливо шагал по мокрому асфальту, лавируя между бесконечными лужами, как вдруг взгляд сам зацепился за какое-то движение в кустах сбоку. Закусив губу и поразмыслив несколько секунд, парень решил всё-таки проверить — а вдруг кому-то требуется помощь?

Удивлению парня не было предела, когда он обнаружил в зарослях явно замёрзшего гибрида.

Тот был поразительно красив — светлые волосы до плеч, прижатые к голове ушки того же цвета, подрагивающий тонкий хвост и бледная гладкая кожа. На секунду их глаза пересеклись, и Отабек успел увидеть их изумрудный цвет, после чего незнакомец безвольно упал на землю.

Проверив пульс гибрида и с облегчением осознав, что тот лишь потерял сознание, Отабек нервно стал размышлять, что же делать теперь. Парень явно уже не первый день на улице, что было само по себе удивительно — гибриды были дорогим удовольствием и редко оказывались ненужны хозяевам. Даже если так и выходило, обычно их просто перепродавали или сдавали в специальные приюты, но уж точно не вышвыривали из дома.

Разумная часть Отабека упорно твердила, что ему тоже стоит просто позвонить в приют и не заморачиваться, но та его часть, что опиралась на чувства, нашёптывала, словно дьявол на плече, что в таких местах с гибридами обходятся жестоко, и неужели он сможет так поступить?

В итоге парень, тяжело вздохнув, убрал зонт и с внезапной лёгкостью подхватил парня на руки. Тот оказался ненормально тощим и стал жаться ближе в поисках тепла, стоило Отабеку поднять его. На секунду парню даже показалось, что он слышит тихое мурчание.

— Досталось же тебе… — прошептал Алтын, поймав себя на невольной печальной улыбке.

***

Запах молока пробивался даже сквозь пелену глубокого сна. Юра зевнул, не размыкая глаз, и вдруг осознал, что больше не мёрзнет. Неужели эти ужасные дни на улице ему лишь приснились? Пожалуйста, пусть будет так…

Стоило этой мысли промелькнуть в голове, как коту стало очень страшно открывать глаза. Вдруг ему лишь чудится, и стоит ему окончательно проснуться, как все тут же исчезнет? Нет, он должен открыть глаза и понять, где всё же оказался теперь.

Первое, что он видит — белый потолок в мелких трещинах. Значит он всё же не на улице, какое облегчение. Но… где же он тогда? В его старом доме потолок выглядел иначе, и запахи были совсем другими…

— Ох, ты очнулся.

От неожиданности Юра громко шипит и подпрыгивает на кровати, автоматически выпустив когти и приготовившись защищаться. Перед ним стоял молодой парень на пару лет старше и внимательно следил за каждым движением гибрида.

— Кто… кто ты такой? И где я? —рычание невольно проскользнуло в его голосе, который он от испуга не мог контролировать. Незнакомец, видимо, поняв состояние Юры, отступил на пару шагов и поднял руки, будто демонстрируя свою безоружность.

— Меня зовут Отабек, сейчас мы у меня дома. Вчера я нашёл тебя на улице, ты потерял сознание, и я решил принести тебя сюда. Не бойся, я не наврежу тебе.

Воспоминания мелькают в голове кота со скоростью света. И правда, он помнит, как забился в кусты подальше от дождя, как услышал чьи-то шаги, встретился взглядом с тёмными глазами, а после попросту отрубился. Глаза человека напротив, смотрящие с такой тревогой и теплом, и правда напоминают те, что он видел раньше.

Немного успокоившись, Юра убирает когти и садится обратно на кровать, внезапно замечая, что на нём явно не его футболка. Это вызывает новую волну раздражения с непониманием, и кот громко кричит:

— Куда, блять, делась моя одежда?!

— Она была мокрой и грязной, пришлось закинуть её в стирку.

Отабек пытается сделать шаг в сторону Юры, но у напуганного кота тут же активируется защитный рефлекс, и прежде, чем кто-то успевает среагировать, на щеке парня появляется глубокая царапина.

Юра замирает в испуге. Он сам не ожидал от себя такой реакции, если честно, но зародившееся недоверие к людям и стресс действительно сильно на него влияют. Гибриду казалось, что сейчас его сочтут агрессивным и выкинут обратно на улицу, но… Отабек лишь улыбнулся.

— Извини. Думаю, тебе стоит отдохнуть. Ты можешь делать и брать всё, что хочешь, — парень разворачивается и уже собирается покинуть комнату, как вдруг застывает в дверях. — Если… если захочешь уйти, то скажи мне, я верну твои вещи.

Спустя мгновение Юра остаётся в комнате один.

Устало откинувшись на подушку, Юра раздражённо мяукнул. Этот Отабек странный. Почему он вообще заботится о нём? Нет, парень, конечно, благодарен, но веру в людей он утратил ещё в тот момент, когда оказался на улице.

В нос снова ударил запах тёплого молока, и только сейчас гибрид вспомнил, насколько же был голоден всё это время. Аккуратно, будто всё ещё опасаясь чего-то, парень подошёл к столу в другом конце комнаты и начал осторожно пить. Даже этот вкус напоминал ему о доме.

Молоко помогло юноше расслабиться, и стоило ему вернуться на кровать, как он тут же провалился в сон.

***

_— Ты меня не любишь, да? Почему, скажи, умоляю! Я недостаточно красива для тебя? Что во мне тебя не устраивает? Я изменюсь ради тебя, клянусь! Скажи хоть что-нибудь! Нет, прошу, не уходи… Стой!_

_Хлопок двери, тихие всхлипы._

_— Мяу?_

_— Заткнись! Заткнись! Ненавижу тебя! Ты мне не нужен! Убирайся!_

_— Мяу?.._

_Тепло дома резко сменяется ледяным ветром и дождём. Боль от падения развеивает животную форму, и теперь на каменной дорожке возле особняка сидит дрожащий юноша в слезах._

_— Почему?.._

***

Юра рывком садится на кровати, чувствуя, что задыхается. Приходится убедить себя, что сейчас всё нормально, чтобы дыхание начало постепенно восстанавливаться. Внезапно приходит осознание, что в уголках глаз скопились слёзы, которые юноша тут же сердито стирает рукой на кошачий манер. Нечего плакать сейчас, когда всё уже произошло. Юра сильный кот, он справится.

Только вот… что делать теперь? Идти ему некуда, разве что добровольно сдаться в приют, но там даже хуже, чем на улице. А вне дома он, привыкший к роскоши и достатку, долго не протянет. Разве что… остаться здесь? Хотя Отабек, наверно, не позволит. Зачем ему проблемный и агрессивный гибрид с улицы, хах.

Кстати, а где он вообще?

Вспомнив про дверь в углу комнаты, Юра подходит и приоткрывает её, высунув наружу лишь голову. Внезапное обилие звуков сразу обрушивается на кота: разговоры, звон посуды, тихое жужжание ламп… так много людей. Где он вообще? Тут он видит Отабека, возящегося с кофемолкой — такую штуку кот видел в доме хозяев. Парень, видимо, тоже замечает Юру, тут же с улыбкой повернувшись к нему. На его щеке гибрид замечает пластырь, и становится даже немного стыдно.

— Что-то случилось?

— Я… — Юре страшно услышать ответ, но он решительно поднимает взгляд на Отабека и произносит: — Я хочу остаться.

Парень молчит, удивлённо и задумчиво разглядывая гибрида. Эта тишина уже действительно начинает пугать, но внезапно Юра оказывается затянут в тёплые объятия. От удивления кот даже не сопротивляется, попросту застыв. Над дёрнувшимся чувствительным ушком раздаётся шёпот:

— Я так рад. Уверен, мы сможем поладить.

Простояв в шоке ещё несколько секунд, Юра всё же приходит в себя и отпихивает Отабека, раздражённо мяукнув. Тот только хмыкает и, возвращаясь к кофеварке, произносит:

— Я приду вечером, когда закончится смена. Если что-то понадобится, то сразу говори, постараюсь решить проблему как можно скорее.

Юра кивает и возвращается в комнату, почувствовав странное спокойствие. Да, он всё ещё не доверяет людям, но рядом с этим человеком ему кажется, что всё будет хорошо.


End file.
